


Manifestation

by Lia_angel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Disturbing Themes, Drugs, HumanAngel, M/M, Violence, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_angel/pseuds/Lia_angel
Summary: Alastor discovers a new ability that he didn't knew it had, after being constrained to share his room with Angel Dust, because he accidentally blew up his.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. The first dream

It was a normal day in Hell like any other. It's been a couple of weeks since Alastor showed up. Since then, Angel attempts to get a hand on the radio demon seems futile, so he gave up on tormenting him after the first week. Angel took a serious initiate and wanted to change for the better, he quit his job and tries to stay clean from the drugs, just having occasionally drinks. He still goes with Cherry Bomb on turf wars for fun. After the recent hang out with her, Cherry left some of her bombs to Angel to have just in case.

The morning went out nice, Angel after waking up, he light up a cigarette, exhaling it slow and relaxing by the window. Charlie went to his door to wake him up and start the day with some help around the hotel. She knocks the door gently.

"Angel, did you wake up?"

Angel gets a bit startled but gets up and goes to the door to open for Charlie, leaving the cigarette on the ashtray.

"Hey Charlie, yea' I'm up, what's up?"

While talking, the two of them walk trough the hall and downstairs, Angel forgetting what he was doing earlier. In his room the light up cigarette is blown by the wind from the open window and rolls beside a pack of bombs on the floor, lighting one in the process.

When Charlie and Angel got to the bottom of the stairs a big explosion was heard that shook everybody. They all gathered to see Angel's room blown, leaving a lot of smoke and a big hole, half of the room gone.

"Nooooo!!! La mia stanza!!!!!!"

Angel cursed under his breath remembering his own stupidity for forgetting the cigarette and knowing that he got in trouble, now having to explain himself why his room blow up.

After explaining, apologizing and getting scolded by Vaggie, the crew gathered in the lobby to decide with who Angel will sleep, now that he doesn't have where to, while his room is being repaired and the other rooms in the hotel being renovated. After some arguments it was decided that he will sleep with Alastor, of course, the deer didn't liked the idea, the thought that now he had to become roomates with the perverted spider was inconceivable.

The night was setting in and everybody call it a day, after dinner, eachother returned to their rooms. Alastor and Angel goes up the stairs and stops in front of the radio demon's room. After the explosion Angel managed to save and grab some clothes and cleaning supplies, he felt lucky that the hair dryer was intact, wich was the most needed thing for him to dry himself after bath. Alastor opens the door and signals Angel to come in. When the spider stopped his flirting tendencies towards Alastor, they began to had normal conversations, even wake up and find eachother in the kitchen early in the morning and make coffee for both of them, but boundaries were clear between them, Alastor would allow this to happen as long as Angel kept his distance and refraining from saying innapropriate things to him.

Alastor's room was pretty big, having a king sized bed in the middle, witch now he had to share with the spider, the bathroom as well. Angel was amazed of how good the room looked, all red and just in 1930s syle, bookshells and furniture, even the smell, everything was on point, he remembered of his grandmothers house who kept that esthetic.

"Angel dear, because we'll have to share the bed, your side will be on the left, and I prefer to keep your side at all cost. If you lay one member on my side I will make sure to chop that, so don't even consider playing games with me."

"Yea' yea', I got it, you can stop talking to me like I'm a fucking child! I'm too tired to do anythin' but sleep."

"Very well! You do you, I have work on my own."

Alastor goes to the table and sits on the chair beginning to write in some notebook. Angel shrugged it off, takes a cropped top, shorts and goes to the bathroom to change, closing the door behind. After changing he lays on his side of the bed, playing on the phone. Alastor didn't paid attention at Angel and continued writing.

"That will do for today" Alastor sighs as he closed the book, getting up and grabbing his change going to the bathroom.

"Nice pijamas you got there handsome" Angel says after Alastor exists the bathroom, they were crimson red shirt and pants.

"And those are supposed to be your nightwear? How shameful!" Alastor exclamed with a disgusted look at Angel.

"Hey, whateve' you like it or not I don't even have more to put on me. And you should thank me, I usually sleep naked cuz it's more comfortable!"

"Say no more, keep it to yourself, this day has been too much already. I have the requirement from you to keep quiet while I try to relax and read."

Alastor takes a book from the shelf and lays on his side of the bed, the room being illuminated just by a candle beside for him to read. Angel was really tired so he just noded and turned his attention back to the phone. After 10 more minutes of silence, Angel yawns and feels his eyes heavy, he puts the phone away and takes out from his stuff a pink blanket, since he expected that Al wasn't going to share his, turning on one side and goes to sleep.

"Well, good night Al."

Alastor was surprised that Angel listened to his request but couldn't concentrate on his book until the spider went to sleep. He appreciated and responded with "Good night Angel." and turned his gaze at the book. He didn't expected Angel to be a quiet type sleeper, meaning that he could sleep as well and didn't had to worry about shoving the other on the floor if it were to began snoring, he hates any noise that can disturb him. After he finished the book, he blew the candle and went to sleep, wanting to forget the fact that he was sleeping in the same bed with The Angel Dust.

When the morning came, Angel woke up first, seeing just red in front of him made him confused and wanted to yelp but turned his head to see Alastor laying at the other side, back turned at him and remembered that he is roommates with the all fearful and powerful demon. "He doesn't look that evil when he sleeps" he thought "how can he keep that creepy smile all the time? Dammit." he questioned while getting off of the bed and went to the shower. Meanwhile, Alastor woke up from the sound of running water, but brushed it off as hearing it from another room. After standing up, he felt that he forgot something, but looking around the room, nothing was suspicious, so he wanted his morning shower to start the day fresh. In the meantime Angel stopped the water and began washing himself with the shampoo in the victorian bathtub, curtains anound him, not making any sound. He was too busy washing his head to hear the bathroom door open, Alastor taking his clothes off and when he wanted to jump in the tub, he removed the curtain to find Angel.

Angel, when he heard the courtains, jumped a bit, hands still on his head and looked to see Alastor looking back how quickly his face turns red and puts the curtains back yelling in shock.

"What are you doing in my bathroom, you verm!!?"

Angel was trown back by the question and offended responds.

"Wha'!? You didn't said I can't use the shower! Lemme wash this off at least, geez!"

After Angel's response, the deer suddently remembered the night before.

"N-no take your time, I merely forgot that you stay now in my room."

Angel with wide eyes begins to laugh.

"Pfff ha ha ha ha, you forgot!? That is hilarious! By the way, thanks for the vew, hun!"

Alastor turns his head back to Angel's directions, eyes turning to radio tiles, frequencies hearing in the air.

"If you speak one more word about this I will cut that dick of yours right here and make you eat it!"

Angel didn't respond, gulping and turning the water back on to wash. After a good hot shower, he dries himself with the towel as good as he can, puts the shorts back on and exits.

"Haa, that felt good."

Alastor didn't paid attention to the comment, waiting his turn, he was about to go in when "Wait, Al!"

" sigh What is it Angel?"

"Where do you have an outlet that I can put this in to dry myself?" ponting at the hair dryer. Alastor paused and raised a brow at the question.

"There is just one, fortunately on your side, beside the bed" After finding the outlet Angel wanted to turn it on. "Why do you need that noisy thing?" Angel looked and him.

"Um...I'm a spider, I have fur and it doesn't dry itself easly, duuh!" he turns the dryer on. Alastor was disturbed by the noise and went to have his shower. After he finished and exits, now dressed and fresh, he looks at Angel that was dressed in his usual and putting on makeup at the same time brushing his chest and hair while he searches his parfume, making the deer eyes narrow and smile bigger.

"It is quite handy to have that many arms doesn't it?" chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I guess."

Alastor exits the room and goes on with it's day.

After an exhausting day cleaning the hall of the smoke from the bombs and buying materials to rebuild the floor and walls of Angel's room, the spider was done and crashed on the bed, Alastor following soon after. Between the two there was not much conversation to share but they thought about this whole situation and the silence surprise of each other that they get along and begin to feel somewhat confortable staying together. They soon enough went to sleep.

On that night, Alastor had a dream. He could see only darkness until a light made him approach it to see two children in a bedroom, then see the scenery from the perspective of a little boy.

"Tony, c'mon, hide!" a little girl was whispering to the boy. "Here, let's hide behind them."

"Hihihi"

"Stop laughting, we'll be found out!" the kids were hiding behind the window curtains.

"Wheeeere aaaare yoooou?" a woman's voice could be heard as her steps came closer to the room. "Where could two chipmunks can hide in such a big house?" she said while opening the bedroom door.

"Hihi hehehe"

"Tony, shh!" the woman pulls the curtains.

"Found you!"

"Aaaa!!" the children screamed in unison.

"Mommy!"

"Mama!" they embraced their mother while laughting.

"There they are my sweeties, you become harder to find each time."

"Mommy, you wouldn't find me if I was hiding elsewhere, Anthony is easy to find because he laughs!" the girl was upset. "Can we play again?" The mother wanted to say something, but a loud slam of the front door was heard from downstairs.

"Martha, where are you, I'm hungry!" a raspy voice of a man could be heard yelling, which the mother jumped and started to sweat.

"I'm sorry my sweeties, but mommy will play another time, ok? You two be good and play nice here and I will come back"

"Noo, don't leave!" the boy started crying.

"Anthony, please, please understand, don't make your father upset. If you play quite this time I will read you a bed time story, how does that sound?" the boy nodded and smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back." the mom gives a hug to the twins and leaves, locking the door behind them. The children play with dolls for a few minutes until they heard plates being smashed on the floor. The twins jumped and went to the door to listen better.

"What is this shit? You call this food?"

"I-I'm sorry d-dear, I will make s-something else quick.....N-no! please!" slap "Aah! I-I'm sorry dear, I'm s-sorry, please! Not in the face!" slap

"You are a worthless piese of shit! You can't do anything right in this house! Now clean up the floor before I smack you again!" A chair was heard being dragged, footsteps, then a slam of a door............a distant sob heard from the kichen. The little boy started crying from all the yelling and noises.

"Shhh, Tony don't cry, c'mon!" The girl pulled her brother away from the door and went in the closed so that the crying won't be heard from inside.

"We need to be strong, you can't cry, if mommy sees you crying she will cry too, we don't like to see her cry right?" the boy listens while sobbing quietly.

Snif do y-you t-think snif that mom will come to read us a story?" he looked at his sister sad, she looked back and hugged him.

"Shhh its going to be ok, she will."

In the backgroun the sound of rain could be heard from the window, the scenery fades away and like a movie roll, flashes of images are shown: the boy holding a gun trying to shoot a target, a fellow arguing with a drunk man with raspy voice, a funeral, a body laying on the street, a blonde girl crying, the roll abruptly ends.

Darkness again, faint raining sound starts to be heard in the distance. A figure could be seen standing in the rain, looking up. A soft voice started to be heard clearly in the air.

"Have you ever thought about it? chuckle............ "Have you ever thought about what would be your last thought before dying?" the rain sound increasing in sound, waking Alastor up.

~


	2. The date

Alastor stares at the ceiling with wide eyes, taking a moment to process what happened. It was early in the morning, so everybody was still asleep. He turns his head to look at Angel laying on one side facing him, noticing now that he was holding Alastor's pinky. He concluded that the spider grabed it subconsciously and brushed it off just this time. The deer takes his pinky from Angel's grasp and stands on the side of the bed recollecting what he dreamed of. Alastor never dreamed since he manifested in Hell, so this was unusual to him. He looked at his hand then back at Angel with a questionable look, eyes narrowing. He decided to sit at the desk and write down the events coming up with some theories as to what it could be.

"It appears that I might discovered a possible new ability that takes me into the subconsciousness mind of another individual, reaching to the memories of the past life they had, havind some sort of a physical contact in the process. As to what I can conclude from the dream, it was most likely Angel's memories with his family, a troubled one non the less." he stops and remembers the voice and the figure in the rain and writes once more. "I need to find out the next time I engage the contact, to learn and control this new power. Angel on the other side seems unawere of it, presumably that his past memories were locked in the subconsciousness." As Alastor was finishing his notes Angel woke up.

" _yawns_ Good mornin' Al." stretching out his arms in the air.

"Why good morning Angel!" he closed the notebook and puts it away, turning from the chair to face the spider.

"What a fine day today is it not? Did you sleep well?" he gave the other a cheerful look.

"Yea', I slept like a rock! Tho' I still feel tired..." Angel nods and gives a small smile, appreciating the question, having Alastor around sure made afterlife more interesting and enjoyable for him. He helped as a distraction from thinking or going back the road to his old habits. Having the deer by his side, almost all the time, gave Angel comfort and safeness.

"Well, if you feel tired you can relax for a few more hours, I will bring you breakfast if you like." The deer chimed while getting up, snapping his fingers, dressing himself in his pin striped dark red self, now walking to the door.

"Aw, that's sweet from you Al.... is there any reason that you're doin' this?" although having breackfast in bed sounded so good for him, he noticed Alastor was acting a bit odd.

"No! no reason at all. I just woke up in a very good mood darling." As the deer leaves the room, Angel was left with a confused look, spacing out from what just happened. He soon shrugged in a defeated manner, blaming himself that he was overthinking the situation and nothing was to be worried about.

The day goes out normally. As the night was setting in, Alastor was excited to go to bed and try this new ability and see how to control it. Before the pair went to sleep, Angel wanted to play a card game, to which Alastor rolled his eyes but agrees nonetheless. Angel starts to explain the rules for the game witch is called _The winners game,_ in it the loser who remains with the joker must do a dare from the winner, but Angel had his special pack of cards where he implanted a heat detector on the joker, that way his spider eyes can detect witch card not to pick. At the first round he loses intentionally, having Alastor request being to wear a sweater to cover himself more, in witch they argue about but come to an understanding to make the room colder. Angel wanted to play again.... when Alastor remained with the ace and the joker in his hand, Angel went to pick the ace, but Alastor blinked and changed the cards, to which Angel stops saying that he's cheating, but gives himself away and admits that he cheated first. The pair laughed at this and let the game away. Once Angel went to sleep Alastor waited the occasion to take the spiders hand and sleep as well. Soon after, Alastor opened his eyes to find darkness. The deer begins to walk through the void, but nothing was happening, he stoped and concentrated..... all of the sudden, thousands of movie rolls surrounded him. Observing the rolls for a minute, the deer reaches to touch one, being taken into a memory, from the perspective of the boy again.

The scene was in the same room as the previous memory, but now it felt cramped, turning his gaze on the bed, two blonde ladies were resting in it, one of witch he recognized as the mother, she looked ill. They were both smiling while he has spining and dancing, humming a tune. On the wall was a mirror in which he could see himself, dressed up with a pink and white dress, dark blonde hair, green eyes, freckles on its cheeks and a beautiful smile shining on his face, trying to cheer up his mother. After the young boy stopped his performance, the girls applauded.

"Oh thank you, that was marvelous honey, you will be a great dancer!" The mother exclaimed in joy.

"Yea'! It's like I'm lookin' at myself but with short hair hehehe."

"Molly....you said you won't make fun at me." the boy crosses his hands and blushes, feeling embarrassed at his sisters remark.

"Nooo, I'm not! I wish I could kno' to dance, but all I have are two left feet." everybody starts to giggle. The door is heard opening, reavealing a young man with a soup tray in his hands and a tired look in its eyes.

"Mom, it's time to take your meds and sleep." he paused after going inside and turnes to look at his younger brother, now with a cringed look. "Why are you in Molly's clothes?"

"I-I...." he didn't knew what to say at that moment because he didn't had a good reason or an excuse, he just felt like it to dress up for his mom and make her happy.

"Actually, I don't even wanna know. C'mon, out now, mom needs to rest!"

"Matthew, please don't be so harsh on them all the time! But your brother is right, mommy needs to rest now, until your father comes home..." she looks away for a moment then looks back at her son. "Thank you for bringing me the soup dearie, I feel like a queen hehe..." she tried to keep a forced smile.

"Make sure to eat as much as you can and sleep well mom, you need it. Let's go you freaks and Anthony, change this instant, if pops sees you I'll get in trouble." closing the mothers door room the three siblings went downstairs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The memory shifts abruptly, a coffin is being carried down it's hole, the boy crying with his sister, the older brother behind them, while the father is nowhere to be seen. From that day the twins brother had to protect and teach them how to take care of themselves. The young boy was still grieving after one week, his sister was movind on and took the responsibility for taking care of the house and food. Anthony was laying in his bed in the dark, the older brother comes in with a candle and approached the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"You have to let 'er go Anthony..." he was looking at his brother with a sorrowful look and a tired voice.

"No! I don' wanna talk to you... I-I want mom..." sobbing into the pillow.

"Tony listen to me, mom tried her best to protect you two from him, I tried my best to keep him away from home, gettin' into his business by his side, and it's a dirty one." He paused feeling its eyes watering. "Do you think I wanted that?! I gave up my future and money, chasin' a stupid dream to get us out from the house and live together....but I couldn't...I couldn't protect her, she got ill, and now she's dead...It's all my fault.... I'm sorry for not being there for you, I didn't knew another way..."

The boy turned at the crying outburst from his brother, he never showed any weakness, he always saw him as a strong, independent, fearful person, but now, he looked so small, so... weak. He reached out his hands and embraced his brother from behind.

"No...it wasn't your fault, non' of this is your fault, we need to be strong, together we'll become strong... that's what I think mom wanted, like how she wanted me to dance, she believed in me, now I believe that we can achieve our dream if we all work it out." He smiled while looking at the brother wiping away its tears.

" _snif_ Y-you're right, we can do this....but now we need to talk about you." The boy looked puzzled at his brother.

"I don't understand."

"Mom told me her last wishes before passing and everything about you two, since I was always away... I know that mom accepted the way you are, but you are not normal Anthony... you are not a girl, you can't dress like one, play with dolls and pretend outside that you are one just to get some other boys attention, what could have happened if you were caught? Ugh...how to explain it...."

"Am I ill too? That's why I'm not normal?" he begin to looked panicked.

"No! No, you are healthy...what you have... I have seen others like you while workin'...you see, you are homosexual Tony, and I foun' out that pops really hates them, he thinks they are the antichrist. But I don't think that, I got to know someone and learn about it, so that I can help you. Look, I need you to understan' that is nothin' wrong with the way you are, people are still close minded, but I have to teach you to protect yourself and act in fron' of dad. We got a lot of work to do from tomorro' so bette' sleep for now." the brother stands up and goes to the door.

"Matt!" The other stops and turns to look at him. "Thank you. Thank you for supportin' and helpin' me." Giving a soft smile.

"Heh, I should be sayin' the same."

The memory fades away, Alastor was standing in the circle of memory rolls, peeking at the next being about Anthony's training with acting, fighting and firing, but he also saw that he liked to sing and dance, going in to a ballet studio class, being discreet about it not to be found out, only his sister knowing. Alastor notices a memory in the back with a date written, when he peeked at it he only saw shadows, he couldn't understand why this memory was unclear but dated, he reached out to touch it, but a force was pushing him away, the sound of heavy rain ringing again, being taken to see Anthony standing in the rain, looking up. This time it was closer and Alastor could see the details of the surroundings. Anthony was standing with the back at him, clothes torn apart, barefoot and from his hand blood was dripping. It should be a painful scene, but Alastor didn't felt that, he was feeling that the other was happy, the rain being his only comfort.

" _You didn't told me._ " Alastor flinched at the voice in the air that rang.

"Tell you what?" Alastor narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer.

" _What was your last thought before dying?_ " the voice echoed in the distance, waking Alastor up.

He shifts it's head to look at Angel sleeping and stays like that for a while, having a mild headache, coming to understand how Angel's past formed him in to the person he is, but there was still more that was unseen, he still had questions and that dated memory roll, why he couldn't grab it? He thought he managed to control this power, but felt like the date had to relate with something important. He carefully got up and looked at the calendar, not knowing what to look for, this time the deer had to rely on Angel to find out, without telling about his new ability.

After breakfast, last remaining to finish were him and Angel, the perfect occasion to talk.

"Angel my dear, I noticed that you are feeling down this morning, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yea'...I mean, I don't kno', I feel melancholy recently, not sure why, maybe it's because my room will be fixed next week? Heh...I kinda got used to sleep with you, like...I hadn't had that since I was sleepin' with my sister when we were kids, you kno'..." Angel tried to laughed it off.

"Well this can not do! I shall not accept the fact that my friend is feeling down, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Angel thought for a second at the deers question.

"Well, shoppin' always does the trick, but I don't have enough money to-" he gets cut off .

"You shall not worry my dear, I will provide the funding, you concentrate on buying anything that you like, it's the least I can do!" Alastor was planning to get more close and be carefull about how he wanted to address the spider in order to take out the information he needed, without the other getting suspicios, and in order to do that he needed him in a good mood.

"Oho w-wow Al, are you sure you wanna go shoppin' with me?" Angel was looking at the deer with a questionable look but a cheerful voice.

"Yes my dear, I am sure. We shall clean these plates and go outside to have fun, I know a few neighborhoods with fine establishments to pick from. And maybe on our way we'll even find some demons to pick on and dismantle their bodies, oh the entertainment that we'll have is going to be wonderful!" Angel laughed at the last comment in agreement.

The pair went to town, going in every clothing store, Angel was trying on everything that looked cute, sexy or comfortable, it didn't matter from what gender, as long as it fits his size. Shoes being a challenge, finding only a few that he liked. Even Alastor bought a few tuxedos for himself, thinking that he should wear something else from time to time besides his normal attire, smiling wide from the entertainment that was having, he never thought that shopping with Angel would be fun. He considers that it would be a good idea to go out with him more often in the near future. Those thoughts had to wait, because Alastor still had to find out the information needed. The day was almost over, Angel was caring in all of his 6 arms bags with clothing, accessories, and make up, feeling happy and wanted to call it a day. Before he could say something Alastor spoke.

"Angel, I have a curiosity if you don't mind."

"Hm? Yea', what is it?" The spider didn't turned to look at Alastor being more careful how he walked, having so many bags in its hands.

"Is it a particular date in your life that has meaning to remember it?" Angel stoped, raising one brow and wide-eyed at the other for a second, soon after to burst out in laughter.

"Pfffff hahahahaa, is this your way to ask somebody when it's their birthday? That was hilarious, haaa!" wiping the tears of joy away and starts to walk again. "And to answer your "stylish" question, my birthday is coming in 4 days, so I can say that I'm exited to get wasted, because presents I already reseved from you more that I could buy myself in life and Hell, haha!" Alastor counted silenty in his head, remembering the calendar and the date from the memory, it mached perfectly with the date they were in, that memory is his birthday. He hypotheses in that night he'll be able to unlock that piece, thinking that it holds a secret, in which was curious to find it, but then a sudden short pain in the chest came in and had second thoughts.... should he be messing around with Angel's past life memories without his permission and not even telling him?

Alastor walks beside Angel, looking down being with his thoughts and remaining silent, Angel turned his head to the left and his eyes catched a showcase, stoping and remaining wide-eyed and mouth drooped. Al comes back to reality and stops as well, looking questioned at Angel, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it something wrong Angel?" He looked at the spider how he drops his bags on the floor, looking mesmerized at one store and walking at it without saying anything. He pressed his first set of arms on the glass, admiring a piece of clothing on a mannequin.

"This is the cutest thing I've seen in my life!" Alastor didn't understood why the spider was so fixated seeing something material that he would leave on the street his dozen of others articles. He approaches the showcase to see a long mannequin dressed up in a off shoulder short crop chiffon white blouse with a pink short overall, on the front pocket was sewed in gold thread the word _sweet,_ from the distance he could say that the material had good quality, chuckling at the irony of finding a pink piese for everyone to see, just Angel to grab it first.

"Why dear, this is not the picture show to stare at it, go on and grab the piece!" Angel looked at Alastor with a wide smile, but fading quickly when he glared at all the bags.

"But, I have more than enough already, I can't take advantage and be greedy..."

"Who said anything about greed? All I see is light in your eyes, and if this clothing in particular brings a wide smile on you, then for the better, I insist you to have it. Now go on, I will wait for you outside, then we can call it a day and go back to the hotel." Angel excitedly nods and enters the shop, soon after he exits, takes the bags and goes back to the hotel, Alastor caring some bags too for the other.

In the next 4 days Alastor slept peacefully, not wanting to disturb the spider, waiting for it's birthday. Every day Angel would have a big smile on him, for he wore a new outfit to impress Charlie and Vaggie and talk about girly things in general, going out with Cherry, having more confidence in himself and get along with all the people at the hotel, for the first time feeling accepted and loved, like they were his family, the family he always wanted. Most of the time he was wearing the pink overall, witch it looked perfect on his forms and liked it because it had a deeper meaning regarding his relationship with Alastor.

The crew organised a party for Angel, decorated, made food, and surprised the spider in the morning. The party was a success and everybody was feeling great, Charlie even took out from her home's basement a few bottles of the finest drinks and opened them for this special occasion. Angel soon received and opened the presents, thanking everyone. The day ended with jokes, laughter and cake, going to bed early from the alcohol effects.

Angel was fast asleep from the party tiring him up, Alastor sitting at the table having some work done before shower and going to bed himself. After exiting the bathroom and preparing to lay down, he was suddently disturbed by rapid breathing coming from Angel, rolling into a ball and whining.

"N-no... p-please... it hurts...it h-hurts, ugh! NO!!" Angel stands up, tears in his eyes and shaking. Alastor reaches a hand to comfort the spider.

"Are you alright my dear?" Angel looks disoriented around the room, heavy breathing, looking then at Alastor as his breathing comes to normal.

"Y-yea', 'm fine... just a nightmare..." Angel lays back on the bed, wiping his tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alastor spoked softly, actually caring for the spider, questioning why would he have a nightmare after such a good day of celebration.

"N-no, I don' wanna, I'm sorry..." looking away with a sad expression. Alastor was a bit hurt at the answer, thinking that they gained each others trust and could spoke freely about almost anything, but he understood that some things are better left hidden, he didn't blamed Angel, he was hiding secrets from him as well, so didn't pressured it.

"I see. Don't get worried dear, I hope you'll be able to sleep again after that, tomorrow it's a new marvelous day so don't think about bad things, look forward for the better that will come." Angel glimpses at Alastor with a small smile and nods.

"Thanks for understanding, you're right, I shouldn't be wastin' my mind thinking at shit." turning on one side, facing Alastor and getting comfortable again on his pillow. " _yaaawns_ 'Night Alastor." 

"Good night Angel." patting Angels head for a few seconds, the spider chuckling a bit at the soft touch, falling asleep. Alastor lays beside him waiting for the other to fall asleep, grabbing his hand and falls asleep as well.  
  
  


~


	3. No return

⚠️ **Warning!** ⚠️

⚠️ **Disturbing and sensitive content ahead!!** ⚠️

* * *

Finding himself once again in the void of memory rolls, Alastor brushes all aside, going to the one that interested him the most. Glancing at it, the memory was still shadowed, but he was no longer pushed back by any force when he reached it. Touching it, made its body shiver for a second, being transported into it.

He opened its eyes to see himself walking through an alley in the night outside, around him being quite, hearing only footsteps, holding hands with someone, turning his head to see a fellow man slightly taller than him.

"It's so nice and quite tonight, don't you think? I have to say that I'm so happy you accepted to go on our first date and spend your birthday with me, but I feel guilty that I had you all by myself. Are you upset that you couldn't spend this year with your family?"   
Even in the lights of the night you could see how the fellow was looking with a tender smile, its dark hair pulled into a small ponytail, leaving some bangs to stick out, his piercing blue eyes and white skin were giving him a charm that was rarely seen. Dressed in a black dress shirt and beige pants with dark blue shoes he was dashing to say the least.

"No, it's alright, I wanted this, it can't be helped that my brothers are workin' hard for us to get out from the house and live by ourselves. Matt is workin' two jobs for a month now, and Molly got a promotion last week, her boss is real' nice.....I still have to catch up to them.... I had a lot of fun today, my best birthday so far, hehe." the fellow blushed at the last comment from Anthony and gently squeezed their hands.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, I look forward for us to hang out more, I root for you and your siblings to achieve what you wish, maybe introduce them to me one day." Anthony nods and smiles as they stopped in front of his house.

"Thank you for takin' me home, I look forward for us as well, take care on the way back ok?" The fellow smiled as he let go of the others hand and puts it on its cheek caressing it.

"I will, have a good night Anthony." Letting go of the other and turning his back at it not waiting an answer, he took a few steps going back to the alley.

"James, wait!" stopping in surprise from his tracks and turning back to look at Anthony who was blushing, wanting to say something, with a flustered face, looking down, then back at him, taking a breath and going at him leaning on his toes, hands going around its neck and kissing him softly for a few seconds allowing himself to be absorbed by the kiss then pulling away.

"Have a good night too." smiling lovely at his new lover, his first lover, he was so happy and grateful to meet James and have feelings for each other, he truly felt blessed. The other blushed at the action and hugged him lovingly in appreciation.

As he watched how James went on his way home, Anthony touched his lips, blushing and whispering to himself.

" _My first kiss...so soft, tasted like cake hehe_." He turns to the front door of his house opening it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As he stepped inside quietly a raspy voice startled him.

"Where were you this late?

His father was standing on a chair in the hallway, the house reeked of alcohol, bottles on the floor, light coming from outside enough to make out the surroundings. Anthony began to sweat and think of a quick excuse, he didn't expected his pop to be awake at this hour, but the worst was that no one besides them were home, Matthew and Molly working late every night. Not wanting to think of a beating from his father he hesitantly replied.

"I wen' to Molly's work place to spend ou' birthday on her break time." The lie was pretty good, according that he learned to lie without breaking eye contact and thought it would work. His dad laughed increasing in volume.

"Pfff hahahaha haaaa... was it today?" the laughter continued, making Anthony nervous as to not knowing what to do, he couldn't run past his father, usually having a small gun with him at all times, the date with James being the only time he left it upstairs in the drawer, now regretting not having it. His father stopped laughing, looking now at Anthony with fury, getting off from his chair.

"DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKIN' STUPID?!" he throws the chair at Anthony, hitting him in the leg, not having enough time to react. He whines at the pain and sees his father approaching him with a mad look. He wanted to get out the front door but was grabbed and pulled away from it, smashing him on the floor.

"You're not goin' anywhere, and your brothers aren't here to help you, hehehehe." smiling maniacally at him, Anthony began to fear for his life.

"Who is that champ I saw you with outside, hm? From what I saw you've spen' your evening with him. It's so disrespectful to lie to your father like that Tony." walking to stand above his son, now crying in fear. He grabbed him by the shirt, slapping and hitting him hard, a tooth was seen flying with the corner of its eye. Anthony struggled to break free but his father was much stronger, grabbing his neck and lifting him on the wall suspended, now struggling to breathe, shaking uncontrollably, blood dripping from his mouth.

"For how long you've been hidin' this, huh? That's why you started suddenly to show interest in how to act manly? To trick me? Did you thought you'll get away with this? Hehehehehe you're such a disgrace! You should be ashamed of yourself!" he throws Anthony again and starts kicking him in the stomach, making him gag and scream in pain.

"You are no longer my son, you hear me?! _kick_ You brought such a shame in our family! _kick_ I should go hunt that champ and kill him! _Agh_!" after hearing the last part Anthony's heart droped.

"NO!! Please! please d-don't hurt him _cries_ I-I'll be good from now, please.... _caughts_ please daddy, I'll be good...I'll be good...please..... stop..." 

The father paused looking at his bruised and bloody son pleading not to hurt the other fellow. The alcohol in him made his vision blurry, but kept his composure, getting angry remembering his wife in the same situation so many times, always pleading not to hurt others. Being 3 years since she died, his son looked just like her, he felt a familiar knot in the stomach.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you kno' what happened with the gay people back in the day?" Anthony looked up with one eye, trying to breathe now that the kicking stopped. "They would be hanged in public." The fear in the boy's eyes grew stronger at the second. "But don't worry, I'll forgive you this time, but I'll teach you a lesson to remember." going down at his son, pinching him still with one hand, his back facing him, the other hand reaching at the pants, pulling them down.

"Dad, what are you doin'?" the boy gasped whining from the pain, he was too weakened to move, he could only cry.

"D-daddy, please stop, please don't..." he cried in vain as he felt a member forcing his way inside. With a loud yelp, he slammed his way in, making Anthony to scream and gasp, as he felt himself ripped apart, a pain like torture going through his body. His father started moving, in which the pain increased, making the boy scream, yelling for help, pleading for his father to stop and wanting to die more than anything, just to stop the pain.   
  
  


Outside the front door, noise could be heard and someone opening it, slowly getting inside. 

Looking at the direction his older brother was stepping in the house, looking down noticing mess, alcohol in the air and the next second, he saw how his father was raping his younger brother. The man didn't noticed the arrival of his other son, concentrating on moving. Anthony screamed so much that he almost lost his voice, getting out from himself just..

" _Matt.....h-help me..._ " 

His brother was in total shock, he couldn't move, too many emotions going in him from what he was seeing. He heard his little brother's help, and snapped, reaching his gun and wanting to shoot his father, but after he grabbed it a fire was heard, hurting the brothers hand and dropping its pistol.

"Don't you even think about it. Get out!" his father was aiming his gun at the other. Matthew remained paralyzed and looking panicked at the gun then at his brother, with fear in his eyes, feeling hopeless now. Another fire aimed the door, moving past the older brother.

"I won't hesitate to shoot you right here, now leave if you want you and your brother to live." Matthew knew he meant it, trembling, with weak knees, he looked at Anthony, eyes twitching and tears gathering, knowing that he had to decide.   
  
  


"I-I'm so sorry Tony.... so, so sorry..." Anthony couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought that his brother was going to save him, but he choose to save himself. Matthew looked away, opened the door and stepping outside.

"N-No! Matt! Help me! Maaaatt!!" one last scream was heard closing the door. His brother sobbing loudly and running away cowardly through the streets. Anthony didn't have any power left to move or scream, his father flipping him over, undressing him and continue what he started. The last thing he could remember was looking at himself from a broken mirror leaning on the wall, head and eyes bloody, tears running though his face, feeling cold from being naked, movements still going, but it couldn't feel anymore, his body went numb, as his heart was broken and no longer think, losing its consciousness . On his 16th birthday, his childhood ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The scene fades away, leaving Alastor in the void once more. Collapsing from his feet, the deer stood quite, until warm strings of water crossed its cheeks, as for the first time being in Hell, he frowned. He was feeling disgust, rage, pity and regret. From all the things that he speculated what the memory could be, he never though......at such brutal things. He drags its knees to the face crying, not knowing how to feel anymore, thinking that he invaded Angel's privacy, intimacy and secrets. His birthday has never been the same since.

Even after that, Alastor questioned how Angel became the way he is. What happened in his family after that? Did he killed himself? Did he killed his father? What about the young fellow? He snapped his finger, surrounded again by the memories, going thought them not wanting to get up and be absorbed in another one.   
  
  


His sister treated Anthony, managing to drag himself back to the room after his father left and went to sleep. For a week he wasn't able to speak. His older brother never came back home. After Anthony recovered, the twins ran from home and moved cities, so that their father won't find them. He lost contact with James, to protect him. That was the hardest thing he had to do, writing a letter, not being strong enough to face him, his last memory with him wanting to be a good one. Anthony went to a severe depression for months, tried to work with his sister at the same workplace, but got fired, walking late trough the streets, got involved with shady people, getting himself for the first time drugs and from there... his life went downhill. 

After spending all his economies on drugs, he was pushed to sell his body even for 2 grams. He felt ashamed for his sister, and didn't want her to see him going to a demise, so he got himself a pimp to stay with, alcohol and drugs beings his only comfort. They made him forget of himself, of the pain, of his family, but things became worst when a sadistic client put its eyes on Anthony, wanting him all by himself, trapping him in its room and torture him, violate his body, breaking his bones for his enjoyment. He couldn't take anymore, the pain never faded, he no longer wished to live. He gathered his last strength, injected an overdose and waited on the floor, hopping to die before that monster came back. He started convulsing, couldn't breath and his body was shaking uncontrollably. Alastor watched how Anthony took out his last breath, then asked.

"What was your last thought before dying?" looking now into darkness waiting an answer. A voice responded with.  
  
  


" _I wished to feel the warm rain on my skin one more time, because it reminded me of my mom's embrace._ "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastor opened his eyes feeling them swollen, guessing he cried in its sleep, turning his head to Angel, seeing the spider having tears as well, still sleeping. He got up, went to the bathroom recollecting his mind and actions, having a pain in his chest. He could not look at Angel's eyes after all that, he felt so quilty that didn't knew what to do anymore. For the next few days Alastor acted in his normal way, but everybody felt that something happened, Angel was the most concerned, because he thought that maybe had something to do with him, but was reassured by the deer not to worry for him, putting his best fake smile and keep lying to Angel, and keep lying to himself....but for how long could he take it?

One day after Angel woke up he looked at his fluff chest being puffier than usual, even electrocuted. Him being a spider, it meant that his body reacted to weather changes when they happened. In Hell the weather barely changes, so it was unusual to see it happen even for the longest living demons that were in. Angel watched with a surprised look and a grin on its lips.

"Hey Al, guess what, today is gonna rain! That's somethin' exitin' to witness don't you think?" Alator raised a brow at the spider in disbelief, not seeing rain himself in the realm of demons falling. "That's an absurd assumption Angel, rain hasn't come down in decades." looking at the spider then back at his book reading.

"Fine if you don' believe me, just wait!" he huffed his words, crossing its arms, and looking at the window. Soon after, drops could be seen at it. He was right, it began to rain, the sound of it being heard on the streets and rooftops. Charlie came down the stairs and exclaimed in excitement, because it was her first time seeing actual rain in Hell, soon everybody sat down and watched from a big window, drinking hot cocoa and relaxing at the view. 

" _yawns_ Maaan, this weather is makin' me sleepy, I guess I'll crash in bed for the rest of the day, toodles!" The spider pretended to go back upstairs, but then he took a jacket and sneaked outside. Alastor saw that with the corner of his eye, and silently drifted away from the crew and went outside to follow Angel. Behind the hotel was a forest, Angel running in to it, jacket over his head to protect himself from the rain. Alastor had no choice but to get himself wet, not having anything to cover himself with, following Angel not to find himself out, using his powers to travel through shadows.

Going deep in the forest, Angel found a clear spot between the trees, slowed down and stopping in the middle, taking the jacked off, lifting his head up, leaving the rain sinking in, making him heavy because of the fur, but that did not bothered him, listening the sound of it relaxed him. Alastor stopped and watched Angel from behind a tree, with a faint smile but sad eyes, he knew what this ment to Angel. The spider stood still for a couple minutes, then began to hum a melody, a familiar song that the deer heard before. As the spider hummed the song it made him want to move, positioning himself in a starting ballet pose and began to dance with a turn, lifting one leg and hands in the air elegantly, making small steps with pirouettes, every move executed graciously and light. Alastor watched at how gracious the spider moved and jumped in the rain, the sight of a lonely dancing spider was so pleasant to see, because only he got to see everything from the front seat, but it also hurts, because he knew what all meant, how Angel was feeling, his dancing expressing a cry for help, thinking at how much he wanted to hug him, and dance together. The deer didn't knew if he could help him, there was no undoing what was done, the scars will be there forever, but wanted to try and heal him. He felt that Angel deserved love more that anyone he met, and Alastor was willing to give it to him, opening up, telling all his thoughts and secrets, be there for him, never leaving his side. He imagined it how all would be like, but was concerned because he did not know if Angel would have the same feelings for him. The rain was ending, stopping Angel from dancing, taking a breath and sighed looking up at the sky again, giving himself a soft smile and whispered.  
  


"I love you mom." 

~

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the ultimate cliffhanger. My imagination stopped here. I don't think I'll continue this story, leaving it on the verge for you readers imaginations. (or maybe, if you want the story to continue you can lave a comment or dm me with your ideeas). I had quite a ride writing this, having multiple mental breakdowns, breaking my heart and crying while writing this chapter alone, but felt proud in the end. I am sorry for breaking down any of you and hope other stories will come.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
